


Back Alley Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Trap Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: There's a rumor going around about a gray-haired beauty who works the streets at night, barely charging anything for her services. You head over to see just what all the fuss is about.





	Back Alley Fun

There’s been a rumor going around town recently that there was this gorgeous gray-haired girl that wandered the back alleys at night, looking for nothing but to be fucked by at least five people a night. Now, usually, back alley street whores aren’t to your style other than random porn you find online, but something about the rumors behind this caught your attention. Stories of how this woman called herself ‘M’ and only never often spoke more than the moans that left her lips as she got fucked, or ones of how she would gladly slap herself with your cock as long as you made it hurt enough without leaving a mark. Luckily for the story, no one has ever been able to leave a mark no matter how hard they hit her. But one story in particular stuck to your mind more than the others, the fact that this woman had once dressed up as a nurse just to get fucked by some security guard.

 

You used to work with a security guard who claimed he got to fuck some cute sissy boy and his chocolate-skinned friend, but you never took him seriously, even when he offered to bring up the security footage to prove it to you. However, you soon found yourself in the alley that everyone had said this ‘M’ would be in. Taking a look around, you notice a lot of girls roaming the streets, most of them already with cocks in their mouths or stuffing their cunts, but none of them had gray hair. At least, not until you turned the corner thinking you were at the end of the street and ended up in a barely lit alley with a gray-haired girl leaning against the wall in black high heels, a full fishnet outfit, and a dark leather jacket. Taking a closer look, you see she’s chewing on something before spitting it on the ground and taking a look at her black nails, smiling to herself before turning her head and seeing you.

 

“Oh? My first cutie of the night? What a good surprise.~” Grabbing your hand before you can even think of a response to stop the girl, you see her smile to you and bite her lower lip as she doesn’t waste any time and undoes your pants. Your eyes meet hers and you can see the sultry, addictive, and needy look that fills them. “You’re my first one of the night. I wonder if you’ll be the one to give me everything I want in one go.~” Without waiting for a response or hesitating once she had managed to get your clothing undone, the gray-haired woman wrapped her lips around your the tip of your cock the moment it sprung free of its fabric cage. No words, no prices, no exchange of any kind, just before even waiting for you to say anything to her, the girl with black eye shadow was already slurping on your cock. The way she swirled her tongue around your cock, coating it in her saliva before pulling herself off it and letting it rest against her face.

 

A gasp left her as she noticed it’s size once she had brought it fully to life, a look of slight fear and incredible arousal in her eyes as she realized your length was longer than her face. The woman let your balls rest just under her chin while the tip of your cock managed to find its way into the thick of her hair. “Holy shit! You’re the first customer I’ve ever had with a tool this massive! It’s bigger than my face!~” The excitement that radiated from her was clear as day as she started lacing gentle kisses along every inch of your shaft, smiling as her lipstick actually stuck to the spit-polished member in her face. “Tell you what, cutie…. You slap me in the face a few times with this massive thing, and you can do whatever you want with me for free. Sound like a plan?~” Once again, you realize she doesn’t even hesitate as she grabs the base of your cock with her index finger and thumb, happily humming before swatting her cheek with it a few times. The look on her face isn’t one of pain or even fear, simply enjoyment as she does this over and over before looking you in the eyes and letting go of it, kissing the tip a few more times. “Your turn!~”

 

Taking a moment to try and process everything that’s going on, you look around the alley and notice the prices listed on the wall, seeing tally marks and even “Em was here <3”, maybe her girlfriend or partner in something. You didn’t know, and you kind of didn’t care. This gorgeous gray-haired girl, who’s eye shadow was starting to run just slightly from the amount of spit she used to coat your cock before slapping herself, was on her knees in a back alley and letting you do what you wanted for free just because she liked your dick. You didn’t wait any longer to give her what she wanted, gripping the base of your cock and slapping her a few more times, at least three per cheek and getting one good one on her eye just to ruin her makeup a bit more. You were surprised, though, to hear her moan to each and every slap you gave, the look of desire on her face becoming more apparent each time as well.

 

“Alright, sweetheart!~” Another kiss on your cock, licking up what she could before standing up to look you in the eyes. “You’ve earned your free pass to use me how you’d like.” A smile spreads on the woman’s cheek as she reaches for her jacket, pulling it off and revealing the rest of her fishnet-clad body, every inch of her was covered from her flat chest to her cock, every down to her…. Wait…. Looking back up, you see a hard cock trying to free itself from her fishnet. “Name’s M. Let’s just say a security guard made me what I am today. No objections?” This time she- no, he… He waits, a serious expression on his face as he drops his jacket to the ground, pulling his throbbing member from his clothing and letting his unused balls hang underneath. The moment he sees you shake your head, his smile and slutty attitude return, dropping back to his knees and taking your cock back into his mouth. The fervor and desire flowing through him become apparent as he doesn't even touch his cock, solely focused on your pleasure. Every time M bobs his head, a hand strokes what portion of your cock isn't sealed behind his plump and soft lips, and you’re fine with this.

 

Leaning back against the brick wall this boy worked at, you started to run your hands through his hair, smiling to yourself as he throats your cock once again. With every inch of your member engulfed in his mouth, and his tongue constantly hitting every possible sweet spot it could, you knew it wouldn’t be long until you caved in. But you did your best to hold back and simply enjoy the attention from this trap cockslut, biting your lip and letting the cool touch of brick at night on your neck embrace you while those soft lips meet your pelvis yet again. Every bob of his head is another spark of pleasure that starts to become just too much, everything getting harder to hold back by the second. It’s only moments later when you start leaking precum onto the slut’s tongue, causing him to let out a muffled moan at the taste before pulling back and stroking your cock with incredible precision.

 

As your cock throbbed in his hand, it seemed he couldn’t help but slap himself with it again, letting out yet another moan. “You taste so good!~ Go ahead! I’ll let you paint my face white with your cum!~” With the way his fingers magically massaged the length of your shaft, it wouldn’t be too much longer, especially with the look of anticipation M had on his face. Even with his makeup running and his cock going untouched, he was clearly devoted to your pleasure alone. And the moment you realized that was the moment the pleasure became too great. A gasp left the boy’s lips as he watched the first rope of cum fly past his face and paint the wall behind him, only to let out happy whines and whimpers as the rest of your thick cum landed on your face, ruining his makeup even more and causing one of his eyes to stay shut. He didn’t want it all on his face though, happily wrapping his lips around the tip of your cock and sucking away once again. The cute boy let out happy moan after moan as he felt another few ropes of cum his the back of his throat and coat his tongue, allowing him to actually taste your seed.

 

“Mmmmmm.~” The smile that formed on his lips was incredibly enticing as he let some cum actually drip down from the corner of his lips. “That was far better than I expected!~” M kept his smile before placing another kiss on the tip of your cock, seemingly enthralled and just wanting to taste even more of the member that had just filled his throat. Fortunately for both of you, however, the gray-haired trap was more than ready to stand on his feet, turn the two of you around and display himself for you, reaching back to grab his plump ass. Flashing a gin as he held his jiggly rear end, M flashed his puckered hole for you to see, not caring about the hard cock that stayed tucked behind his thighs and facing you. “Well, come on! You know you want to.~”

 

It didn’t take much more of seeing his black painted nails dig into his soft asscheeks to pull you in, making you want to fuck him against that brick as fast and hard as you could. However, with a cutie like this, you were going to take things slow, making sure that he enjoyed himself just as much as you did. Taking hold of your shaft and slowly guiding your lubed cock into his tight hole, a groan leaves the both of you as you take the time to fill him with every inch of your thick shaft. A smile comes to your lips as you watch him let go of his rear end to hold onto the wall, freely letting his moans into the alley as you fill him up. You take a moment to get used to how tight the boy is, only slightly surprised by that fact once your hips meet his ass. However, the first chance you get to wrap your fingers around the slut’s soft rear, you do, making him moan even louder as you feel his ass fill the gap between your fingers.

 

It only takes a moment for you to start thrusting inside of him, but the moment you do, you can tell he’s enjoying it. Quickly and eagerly thrusting back against you with each movement you make in hopes to feel even more full, you could feel his inner walls clench around you almost perfectly, as if his body had gone through years of practice to instinctively massage your cock like this. As you place one hand on his hips, the other still holding a handful of his ass, he’s quick to turn his head back and place a passionate kiss on your lips, so lost in the moment that he seems to not care about indecency or anything. But, you’re not in any place to complain as you quickly return the affection, pushing your tongue past his lips in a show of dominance before playing with his tongue and moving the hand that was on his ass to the back of his head, holding him in place to make the kiss last even longer as you continue to thrust in and out of the boy with a sense of gentleness and passion that seemed to get both of you fired up even more with each passing second.

 

After what seems like an eternity locked against your lips, M forces himself away, grabbing your wrist and putting it back to his rear end. “Slap my ass! Do it! Make me moan like the little cockslut I am!~” His face lights up with joy and anticipation once you give him what he wants, causing his body to jerk against the wall, the head of his cock now hitting the wall with each thrust and slap you make. Every time your hips meet his, his body chest grazes the wall and another moan is forced from his throat, prompting him to look back at you with a gaze full of nothing but passion and love for this feeling. Seeing the look of desire and want he had prompted you to slap his ass again, doing it constantly every few seconds as you fuck the boy against the wall the best you could.

 

Every roll of your hips and every smack against his supple rear let out another moan from his lips, causing his ass to squeeze around you just a bit tighter each and every time. It wouldn’t be long until you came with the way his body seemed to perfectly and greedily wrap around your throbbing member, your balls slapping against his own with each thrust you made. As you looked the boy dead in the eyes, a silent plea seemed to leave you as if he understood exactly what you wanted, capitalizing on the moment and capturing your lips in another heated kiss.

 

After a moment, M pulled away from your lips and smiled, biting his own before turning his head back to the wall and bucking his hips back against your own again. “Go ahead! Please cum in my slutty ass and fill it with every drop of cum that you can manage!~ Give me all you got!~” As if on silent command, the moment he finished screaming for your cum, probably attracting a few witnesses in the process, a near scream of bliss left his lips as the gray-haired boy’s orgasm came crashing through him. Causing him to shoot his load all over the wall and ground under him. Having his cock go completely untouched while someone fucked his ass properly was too much for the poor trap to handle, especially when the two of you got as passionate as you did.

 

The begging, the way his body clenched down around your cock when he came, the feeling of his soft lips against your own, it all came crashing down mere moments later as your second orgasm finally hit. But this time was different than the last. You never stopped moving your hips as you thrusted in and out of the boy, sending rope after thick rope of cum straight into him every time you pushed your cock back in. It felt like heaven as the trap’s inner walls continued convulsing around your length, letting you ride out your orgasm just a bit longer and milk you dry of just a bit more cum.

 

“That’s the way, cutie… Give me every drop you can manage.~” Turning back to look at you, M slowly pulled himself off of your cock, whining quietly as he felt empty inside without it, even as a small amount of cum started to leak from his plump rear end. “Now… like I said... That’s free of charge.” Quickly winking at you, the prostitute smiled and turned around, digging into his jacket pockets for something you didn’t think twice about. However, the moment he popped his head back up and dropped his jacket, he had a marker in his hand, writing his number on yours before you could even think of something to say. “Give me a call if you ever want more. I’d be glad to suck that delicious cock all night long.~”

 

Without saying another word, you gently held the boy’s hips and chin, smiling as you pulled him into a kiss as a silent sign of thanks. Unfortunately, once you pulled away, you noticed him grabbing a bit tightly to your clothing, as if not wanting to let you go at all. It took a moment, but you were finally able to get him to let you go before he gave you another quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Don’t keep me waiting too long, sweetheart.~”


End file.
